The intent of this protocol is to provide a forum for the continued treatment of patients who received CIV IL-2 in trial CS-L193-12 and who have successfully completed all study requirements and to offer IL-2 therapy to patients who received antiviral therapy alone in study number CS-L293-12 and who have completed all study requirements. Because patients entering this maintenance phase represent a selected subset of the initial patient population, no scientific questions will be addressed in this protocol.